Shinigami at Bell Liberty
by KuroNekoShoujo
Summary: When students start getting murdered under the full moon at Bell Liberty School, Hisoka and Tsuzuki, suspecting Muraki to be behind it, go undercover at the school. Then things get interesting...
1. Assignment

**Hi peoples! For those of you who have no freakin clue who I am, my name is Kuro Neko Shoujo, but my friends call me Neko-chan! And this is my very first cross-over fic!!! Mreow!! *begins jumping up and down like a jack rabbit on speed* I know this first chapter is kind of short, but rest assured the others will be longer!!! I'm incredibly excited about this, so I really hope you all enjoy it! And now, I will shut up so we can get on with the fic!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the bishies of Yami no Matsuei or Gakuen Heaven. I just torture them for my own evil, sadistic pleasure *insert evil laugh here***

**Warning: For now, I'm rating this thing T, but because it will probably get rather graphic with the violence, the rating may later be changed to M. M for Muraki, because nothing that involves Muraki can NOT be violent! XD **

********

"NO! Absolutely not! I refuse to do it!"

Such shouting was not uncommon in the Ministry of Hades, especially when coming from a certain blonde, emerald- eyed shinigami. A day rarely went by without Hisoka finding some reason to scream at someone.

However, what was unusual, was that these shouts, instead of being directed at Hisoka's favorite target, his sugar-loving partner, Tsuzuki, were directed at none other than the chief of the Summoning Department, Konoe, and his ever calm secretary, Tatsumi.

"H-Hisoka," Tsuzuki said anxiously, working to keep his cheerful smile in place, "Please, calm down—,"

"No!" Hisoka shouted, cutting his partner off while continuing to glare heatedly at his bosses. "I will not calm down! There is no way in hell I'm going to another all boys school! Do you people even remember what happened last time? Tsuzuki nearly got killed by a power-hungry demon, and I nearly got killed by a psychotic demon hunter! And if that wasn't bad enough, everybody in the whole damn school was freakin' gay!" Hisoka wrapped his arms around himself and shivered, recalling all too clearly the hungry looks, innuendos, and occasional groping he'd had to put up with. And all those sick and twisted emotions...Hisoka shuddered again. "No way! I absolutely refuse to go through that again!"

Tatsumi just looked at the young shinigami calmly. "Fine," he replied.

"Tatsumi, I don't care—," Hisoka stopped mid-rant as he absorbed what the secretary had just said. "What?"

"I said fine," Tatsumi repeated, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "Actually, we were thinking of re-assigning this case anyway. We just thought we'd offer it to you since you have...history, with the main suspect."

"History? What do you mean, Tatsumi?" Tsuzuki asked in confusion, meanwhile Hisoka had gone even paler than usual.

"You mean...Muraki's involved?" Hisoka said quietly, clenching his hands into fists to keep them from shaking.

Tatsumi nodded, and Tsuzuki felt himself grow pale as well. Whenever the doctor was involved, things did not go well for Hisoka and Tsuzuki. Not only was he the one responsible for Hisoka's death in the first place, but he seemed to have developed an obsession with Tsuzuki.

The last time they had encountered Dr. Muraki, Tsuzuki had been left almost irreversibly damaged, so much so that he tried to destroy himself using the flames of Touda, one of his shikigami. Hisoka had managed to bring him back from the edge with his love and reassurance, but they had still barely managed to get out of that situation alive. So needless to say, Muraki's name invoked some rather unpleasant memories.

"Yes, the incidents all fit with his established pattern," Tatsumi said, looking down at the open file he held in his hands. "All the victims were beautiful, high school age boys from the same academy. They were all killed during a full moon, which some of the students claimed was a strange, blood red color on the nights of the murders. And..." Tatsumi paused, closing his file and looking over at Hisoka, "None of their souls have returned to the Judgment Bureau."

"That definitely sounds like Muraki, alright. The bastard." Hisoka could feel his anger begin to get the best of him, and he forced himself to calm down. Hisoka sighed. "We'll do it," he said, looking Tatsumi in the eye.

Tatsumi smile his thin, condescending smile, and Hisoka had a sinking feeling that he'd just played right into the shrewd secretary's hands. "Excellent. Then Hisoka, you'll be going undercover as a first year student, naturally, and Tsuzuki, you'll be going undercover as a history teacher. Here's the case file, and entrance paperwork, and you can see Watari about getting yourself a uniform, Hisoka."

Tatsumi stopped talking for a moment and looked at the two of them gravely. "I want you two to take every precaution in this case. Neither of you have a very good track record when it comes to Muraki, and I don't want to see that repeated. Be careful."

Both Hisoka and Tsuzuki nodded, then proceeded to leave exit the office. Hisoka stopped at the doorway and looked over his shoulder at Tatsumi, calling back, "Hey Tatsumi, what's the name of this school? And what's it like?"

Tatsumi smiled again. "It is a very prestigious school, sponsored by the famous Suzubishi Group. It's called Bell Liberty School, or BL Academy, among the students."

Hisoka let out a groan as he left the room. He was praying that this all boys school was nothing like the last one he'd been to, and maybe was even relatively normal, but with a name like BL Academy, he didn't hold out much hope.

********

**Well, there you have it, the first chapter!! YAY!! Now, I'll tell you right now that I am an incredible review junkie, so if you don't want me to go through withdraw (and thereby delay my updates) I suggest you REVIEW!!!! Be warned, I am a Yakuza/ Mafia hitman, so if you don't review...*sharpens katana*...bad things may happen. So please, REVIEW!!!**

**Until next time, my lovelies!**

**~Neko-chan~**


	2. Headache

**Hola mi amigas (and amigos ^_~) and welcome to chapter 2 of "Shinigami at Bell Liberty"! YAY!!! I'm really excited that I was able to get this chapter done so fast, and I really hope y'all enjoy it! So without further ado, on with the fic!!!**

**Warning: There is quite a bit of bishie x bishie romance in this chapter, so if you don't like...then what the hell are you doing in a Yami No Matsuei/ Gakuen Heaven cross-over in the first place?**

**Disclaimer: As much as it pains me to admit it, I do not own the bishies of Yami No Matsuei or Gakuen Heaven...T.T...However, I do get to torture them, and this makes me incredibly happy!!! *evil grin***

********

Kazuki sighed as he leaned back in his comfortable, leather chair. Sometimes, he really hated being the chairman of Bell Liberty. Most of the time, Kazuki loved being the chairmen. There were definitely quite a few perks to having complete power over the school that he himself attended. Like being able to admit Keita, his lover, into the school. But sometimes, being the chairmen meant he had to deal with headaches like the one he had now.

Not only had yet another student transferred to the school in the middle of a semester, but a new teacher had been hired as well! And Kazuki couldn't remember authorizing any of it! And despite the fact that all the paperwork for both the new student and the new teacher contained his signature at the bottom, Kazuki had no memory of signing anything.

In fact, he hadn't even been aware of the transfer or the new hire until his secretary had come to remind him that both of them would be starting today. Yes, Kazuki had definitely been left out of the loop this time. And it was really starting to bug him.

_How the could something like this have even happened?_ Kazuki thought to himself, messaging his temples. _I'm the Goddamn chairman, for Christ sake! How could something as important as authorizing a student transfer or hiring a new teacher go through without my knowledge? And why don't I remember approving any of it?_

Just then, Kazuki heard a soft knock on his door. Quickly composing his face into an expression that (he hoped) hid the confusion he was feeling relatively well, he called, "Come in."

Big, sky-blue eyes attached to a perpetually unruly mop of auburn hair peeked around the door. "K-Kazuki? Are you busy?"

Kazuki relaxed and smiled that tender smile that his lover's presence always seemed to bring out. "No, Keita. I'm not busy at all. Why, was there something you needed?"

Keita smiled nervously and entered the office, closing the door behind him. "No, I just wanted to check on you. You seemed preoccupied last night, and this morning at breakfast you barely ate anything," though Keita tried to keep his tone light, Kazuki could hear the worry in his voice.

"I just wanted to let you know that if something's bothering you, you can talk to me about it," Keita blushed and looked down, "I-I mean, if you want to, that is. You don't have to."

Kazuki felt a twinge of guilt for making his lover worry, but he also couldn't help the thrill of happiness he felt to know that Keita cared so much about him. Sighing, he motioned for the blue-eyed boy to come closer, "Come here, Keita."

Without hesitation, Keita walked across the spacious office and around the large desk to stand in front of his blond-haired lover. Kazuki wrapped his arms around the Keita's waist and gently drew the smaller boy to him until he was sitting on Kazuki's lap. Kazuki couldn't suppress the amused smile that came across his face as Keita blushed and looked away. He was just so cute.

"I'm sorry if I made worry," he said, placing a light kiss on the smaller boy's cheek, causing his blush to deepen. "I just have a lot on my mind right now."

Keita nodded, slowly winding his arms around Kazuki's neck. "I guess that's understandable. You are the chairman, after all, and with everything that's been happening lately..."

Kazuki stiffened, his hold on Keita reflexively tightening. Of course he knew what Keita was referring to, the recent murders of boys all over campus had been the talk of the school for weeks now, and as the chairman, he had the misfortune of knowing all the gruesome details firsthand. The older boy shuddered, his train of thought bringing images he'd do anything to forget back to the forefront of his mind.

"Yes, that's definitely part of it," Kazuki said carefully, then something occurred to him and he tilted his head to look the smaller boy in his lap in the eye. "Keita, please tell me you didn't come all the way here from the dorms..._by yourself._"

Keita didn't answer right away, fidgeting slightly in his lover's hold, but still keeping eye-contact. "W-Well, I didn't want to bother anyone to make them come with me, and besides, it's the middle of the day..."

Kazuki sighed in exasperation, "Keita, we've talked about this. Until whoever is committing these murders is caught, none of the students should be out alone for any reason," Kazuki further tightened his hold on his lover and rested his head on Keita's shoulder. "Especially you, Keita. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

Keita chuckled, "Kazuki, you really worry too much—,"

"No, I'm serious, Keita," Kazuki said sternly, lifting his head to look his small lover in the face. "You didn't see the bodies, Keita. They weren't just killed. They were...destroyed. Whoever did this didn't just take their lives, they took...everything, absolutely everything, " Kazuki trailed off, once again fighting down the mental images. "Please, Keita. Please, just this once, do as I say."

"O-Ok, Kazuki," Keita replied shakily, more than a little unnerved by his lover's reaction. He quickly shook it off, though and smiled at the older boy, placing a hand gently on his cheek. "I'm sorry, Kazuki. I'll be careful, I promise. I love you."

Kazuki smiled back, all his earlier headache melting away at the sound of those three little words, just like it always did. "I love you, too, Keita," he replied, placing his hand at the back of his lover's neck and gently pulling him down for a kiss...

"Chairman!" his secretary cried, bursting through the door of his office. It took her a little while to register the scene in front of her. "E-Excuse me. P-Please forgive my intrusion, but..uh, there's something...that, uh..." The secretary turned her eyes away, blushing furiously and unable to make eye contact with her boss.

"Yes? What is it?" Kazuki snapped, a pit peevishly. He made a mental note to fire his secretary as he relinquished his hold on Keita, who by this point had turned a very interesting shade of red, and slid his small lover off his lap so he could stand up. "What is so important that you had to barge in here unannounced?"

"O-Oh, right," the secretary stuttered, Kazuki's angry voice apparently bringing her back to her senses. "We have a big problem, Chairman! It's the new transfer student, Kurosaki Hisoka. Student Council President Niwa-kun accidentally hit him with his motorcycle as Kurosaki-kun and the new teacher, Tsuzuki-san, were approaching the school!"

And just like that, Kazuki's headache returned ten-fold.

********

**Oooh! A cliffhanger! Well, a small one anyway. Sorry, but I am a sadist, so this kind of thing will happen quite a bit. Anyway, I should have the next chapter out either tomorrow or the day after, so you shouldn't have to wait too long for the continuation.**

**Of course, I would be more motivated to type if you people would...REVIEW!!! I seriously need my review fix here! Please? Please review? PLEASE!!!!**

**Ok...now that that scary little breakdown is out of the way...see you next time!**

**Adios!**

**~Neko-chan~**


	3. Waking Up

**Hi everyone! Neko-chan here! I'm so sorry about how long it took me to get this next chapter out. I had a lot of crap going on lately, and I just haven't had the time to do much of anything!! So again I'm REALLY sorry, and I hope you'll all forgive me and enjoy chapter three of "Shinigami at Bell Liberty"!!!**

**Btw, this chapter is dedicated to Hikari-Hikaru-Hikari and EverlastingBreeze, because they are totally awesome and reviewed this story!! Thanks you guys!! You rock!!! XD**

**Warning: Well, besides Hisoka's slightly foul language, there really isn't much to warn about in this chapter...**

**Disclaimer: As much as it pains me to admit it, I do not own the bishies of either Yami No Matsuei or Gakuen Heaven... T.T**

********

Hisoka groaned and slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the bright white light above him. _Ugh, I feel like hell_, he thought to himself, moaning he became aware of the pain that throbbed throughout most of his body. He hesitantly sat up, only to feel a sharp shoot through his ribs as he did so.

"Oww! Dammit, what..." Hisoka trailed off and slowly pulled up his shirt, as his uniform jacket had, for some reason, already been removed, and looked down at his side. He was quite surprised to find that most of his chest and abdomen had already been wrapped in several layers of gauze bandages.

Before Hisoka even had the time to wonder what had happened to him, he was hit with sudden waves of worry, distress, and guilt. It didn't take him long to realize who the emotions were coming from. Only one person's emotions effected him so strongly. _Tsuzuki..._

As if to prove his hypothesis correct, a large, completely unmistakable body suddenly slammed into Hisoka, causing him to gasp in pain. Not that Tsuzuki noticed. He rarely notices anything after he enters chibi-inu (1) mode.

"Soka-chan!! I was so worried about you!! I thought my heart would stop when I saw you get hit by that motorcycle! Are you alright? Do you hurt anywhere?"

"_Baka _(2)! I'll be fine as soon as you get off me! And don't call me Soka-chan!" Hisoka growled, trying not to let the pain show in his voice. A worried Tsuzuki was bad enough. He didn't want to have to deal with the frantic Tsuzuki that he was sure would emerge as soon as the purple-eyed shinigami found out he wasn't totally healed yet.

Tsuzuki reluctantly released his smaller partner and sat back in his chair beside Hisoka's bed, anxiously examining Hisoka's face for any sign of discomfort. "Hisoka, are you sure you're alright?"

Hisoka shrugged. "I've had worse," he said dismissively, turning his body away from Tsuzuki, then stifling a wince as the movement pulled at his injured ribs. _But it sure as hell doesn't feel like it__..._he added to himself.

"But...Hisoka—,"but before Tsuzuki could start, he was cut off as several people entered the room.

A man with long, silver-grey hair who appeared to be the doctor, judging by his white lab coat, entered first, raising his eyebrows in surprise at the sight of Hisoka awake.

"Well, you certainly seem to be doing better, Kurosaki-kun," the man said, as he walked over to Hisoka and began checking his vital signs. "I'm the school physician here at Bell Liberty. My name is Matsuoka Jin. Now tell me, do you remember anything about what happened?"

Hisoka nodded. "I was...hit by something, right? Like some kind of vehicle?" Hisoka asked hesitantly. He hadn't seen exactly what hit him, as his back had been to the gates when whatever had hit him had come through them.

"Well, a motorcycle, to be more precise, but yes, that is essentially what happened," Jin said, flipping through Hisoka's medical charts in his clipboard. "Thankfully, your injuries were not too severe, the worst being the four broken ribs you suffered in your right side—,"

"So that means the kid's ok then, right?" asked a rather frantic voice. Hisoka turned and for the first time paid notice to three the other people in the room besides himself, Tsuzuki, and the doctor.

All three were male and were wearing the same school uniform Hisoka currently had on, so he assumed they were students. The student who had spoken was the largest of the three, looking to be over six feet tall, with a very muscular build and a head of somewhat disheveled dark brown hair and dark eyes.

The boy standing next to him was not as tall, nor as muscular, and had light blonde hair, almost as light as Hisoka's, and light blue eyes.

The last boy had somewhat shaggy auburn hair and was the shortest out of all of them. He also seemed to be clinging quite a bit to the arm of the taller, blonde boy standing next him. All the same, his large, deep blue eyes stared at Hisoka with so much concern that Hisoka knew instantly from where the strong waves of worry he'd been feeling had come.

"Yes, Niwa-kun. Kurosaki-kun will be just fine," the silver-haired doctor said in a placating tone, obviously trying to calm the near-hysterical teen down. "His ribs are healing very nicely, and in two to three weeks, he should be completely back to normal."

_Which means I'll really be back to normal in two to three days_, Hisoka thought with a small smile. _Sometimes, I really do enjoy being a shinigami_.

Niwa put a hand on his chest and breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank God_, he thought to himself. _I was terrified, when the kid didn't wake up..._

Niwa felt a hand on his shoulder and looked down to see Kazuki smiling reassuringly up at him. "See, Niwa-san? I told you everything would be fine. You weren't going that fast when you hit him, and besides, it's the middle of winter. The roads were bound to be a little icy. It's not your fault that you were unable to stop."

"Not his fault?" cut in an angry voice. Everyone in the room, including Hisoka, turned to look at a rather livid Tsuzuki, who by this point had stood up from his chair and was currently glaring at Niwa with so much venom that the larger man actually took a step back. "Well, if it's not his fault, then may I ask whose it is? Because Hisoka could have been killed, and as it is he is badly injured, and I think someone should be to blame for that."

Neither Kazuki nor Niwa had any response for Tsuzuki. And honestly, even they did, they wouldn't have been able to say it. They were too mesmerized by the intense look in Tsuzuki's eyes. The shinigami's eyes, which were, on a normal day, a lovey shade of amethyst, had darkened to a deep shade of violet. And, while they were absolutely stunning to behold, they also held a spark of barely restrained power that terrified everyone in the room.

Everyone, that is, except for a certain emerald-eyed shinigami. "Tsuzuki, that's enough," Hisoka said sternly, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, barely suppressing a wince at the movement. "You should know better than anyone that it would take a lot more than this to kill me. I'm fine, so stop worrying," Hisoka then stood up and started to take a few steps towards the others, until the pain became so intense that he started tipping towards the floor.

Niwa, who was the first to notice Hisoka's descent toward the ground, strode forward quickly and caught him around the waist, just below his injured ribs. "Hey, steady there, kid. Maybe you should take things a little slower," he said teasingly.

Hisoka fought back a blush and looked up at the man who caught him. "Thank you, I'll do that," he said, pushing away from Niwa's hold.

It took every ounce of self-control Niwa had not to gasp when Hisoka looked up at him. Though he had been the one to carry the kid to the infirmary, he had been so frantic he had not gotten a good look at Hisoka's face. The kid was absolutely gorgeous! Really, he could have easily passed for a woman. And with those large, emerald green eyes, ivory skin, golden blonde hair, and small, almost feminine build, the kid could give even Saionji Kaoru a run for his money.

As Hisoka pushed himself away from Niwa, he suddenly felt waves of awe, admiration, and even a hint of desire come from the older boy. It took Hisoka a little while to realize that all those emotion were directed at none other than him. _Crap!_ Hisoka thought, grimacing. _This is precisely why I hate all boys schools..._

*******

**Well, there you have it! Chapter 3!! I hope you enjoyed it! Now, I don't know when I'll have the next chapter out, but hopefully it will be sometime before Friday. No promises though...**

**But, if you really want me to update quickly, tell me so in a review!!! Seriously, people, I NEED reviews!! Have you ever seen someone go through review withdraw? It's not pretty!!! So just do me a favor and REVIEW!!!!**

**Oh, and here are the explanations for some Japanese words you may not have understood:**

**_Baka_= idiot in Japanese**

**chibi-inu= literally translated means "little dog". If you don't know what I'm talking about here, reference the Yami No Matsuei anime or manga.**

**See you next time!!**

**~Neko-chan~**


	4. Variables

**Ok, I know that most of you out there probably want to kill me right now for taking so damn long to get this chapter out, but before you start handing out the torches and pitch forks, let me just say...I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY!!! Yes, I know I suck, but I'm just not good with deadlines!! Also, I've been pretty sick for the past few weeks, so that may have had something to do with it...**

**Anyway, enough with my rambling excuses and apologies, let's get on with the fic!!**

**Warning:...Really not a whole lot to warn about in this chapter. Brief language (I think) and some suggested homosexuality, but that's about it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish to high Heaven that I did, but unfortunately I don't. TT_TT**

* * *

"I'm serious, Hide! You should have seen this kid! I mean, wow, with that golden hair, girlish figure, and those incredible green eyes! I swear, he's like younger version of Kaoru-chan," Niwa sighed, sitting at his desk and staring off into space.

"Yes, and I'm sure you made an excellent first impression by running him over with your motorcycle," Nakajima replied coldly, not even looking up from his computer screen while his fingers tapped furiously on the keyboard. Honestly, why did he have to put up with such a childish student council president?

Niwa turned to glare at Nakajima, even though he knew the vice president had his back turned to him. "Hey, it's not like I meant to do that! The roads were all icy and I couldn't see clearly," he grumbled crossly.

"So what you are saying is that, rather than being an attempted murderer, you are merely an incompetent driver. I'm sure that makes Kurosaki-kun feel so much better."

Niwa bristled at the insult to his driving and stood up from his desk, glaring vehemently at the back of the vice president's head. "Oi, Hide! That's not what I meant and you know it! I was just saying that—,"

"Really, Tetsuya, I care very little for what you did or did not mean," Nakajima replied, swiveling around in his chair to meet the president's heated glare with an icy one of his own, "However, I do care a great deal for those forms on your desk to be looked over and signed by the end of today. You are already too far behind on your paper work, and I do not intend to let you leave this office until it is completed."

Niwa paled slightly, knowing that his vice president wasn't bluffing. Begrudgingly, and not without the mumbled complaint, Niwa sat back down at his desk and, grabbing a single paper off the several-foot-high stack on his desk, began to write.

After a few minutes where the silence of the room was only broken by the scratch of a pen on paper or the tap of fingers on a keyboard, Niwa started to get bored.

"You know, Hide, isn't it kind of weird for a new student to transfer here in the middle of the semester? I mean, yeah, I know Keita did it, but that was only with Kazuki's help," Niwa queried as he continued to write, knowing that he'd get yet another lecture from his vice president if he stopped.

"True, getting a new student mid-semester is a bit out of the ordinary. However, this is a very prestigious school, so students wishing to transfer here when the means to do so becomes available to them is not entirely unexpected," Nakajima replied nonchalantly, his fingers never breaking from their constant tapping of the computer keys.

"Yeah ok, I get that. But still, doesn't it seem just a bit odd to you? I mean, with everything that's been happening around here lately, you know, with the..." Niwa trailed off.

"With the murders?" Nakajima supplied coolly.

Niwa winced. "Yeah, that. With stuff like that happening on campus, why on Earth would a kid want to transfer here now? I mean, for Christ's sake, we've got some kind of psychotic serial killer on the loose! And not only that, but getting a new teacher at the same time—,"

Nakajima stopped his typing. "New teacher?" he asked, swiveling around once again to look at the brown haired man behind him.

Niwa looked over at Nakajima, surprised. "Yeah, a new teacher was hired here at the same time that Kurosaki kid transferred. Didn't you hear?"

Nakajima frowned. "No, I did not," and that concerned him. As vice president of the student council, he was usually kept appraised of every new development at the school, whether through conventional or more...unconventional means. So it was a very strange and very disconcerting notion that something as important as the hiring of a new teacher had gone on without his knowing.

Hideaki Nakajima did not like variables. They were too unpredictable, too difficult to control, and in his world, anything about which he did not have copious amounts of inside knowledge was a variable. And unfortunately, this new teacher now fell under that category.

_As does this new student,_ Nakajima thought to himself, realizing that he knew little more about this Kurosaki than he did this new teacher. Truthfully he hadn't even known about a student transfer until he'd received a call from a completely frantic Niwa informing him that the president had just hit the boy with his motorcycle. The lack of knowledge and plethora of variables he had in both cases did not sit well with the vice president.

"What can you tell me about this new teacher?" Nakajima asked calmly, his voice not revealing how put out he was by the whole situation. Really, him going to Niwa for information? Nakajima wasn't sure his pride would ever recover.

Niwa shrugged. "Truthfully, I don't know a whole lot more than you do. His name is Tsuzuki. At least, that's what Kurosaki called him. Come to think if it, the two of them seemed pretty close, especially from the way the kid talked to him. Like they'd known each other forever or something."

Nakajima filed that bit of information away for future investigation. "Anything else?"

Niwa thought for a minute. "Yeah. That Tsuzuki guy seemed real protective of the kid, more so than just a teacher would be toward a student," Niwa shuddered. "The guy may be a real looker—especially with those purple eyes of his—but damn, I thought he was gonna all but kill me when he found out I was the one who hit the kid."

Nakajima pondered the information Niwa had given him as he turned back to his computer. While his current state of ignorance at the situation was more than a little annoying, he couldn't help but look forward to investigating this new teacher. After all, anyone who was able to visibly scare the president was certainly worth looking into.

Nakajima couldn't help but smirk. Yes, the introduction of this new purple-eyed variable could prove to be very...entertaining.

* * *

**And there it is!! The long awaited chapter 4 of "Shinigami at Bell Liberty"!! I hope you all liked it! I really wanted to get Nakajima into this fic, because, while his character terrifies me to no end, he's a great for plot conflict!! XD**

**Anyways, hopefully I will have the next chapter out in much less time than it took me to put this one out, but I make no promises. My health has not been great lately, so my updating will be a bit unpredictable.**

**Also, I would consider it a great personal favor if you would please...REVIEW!!! Please give me my reviews!! I NEED reviews!! Even if your just reviewing to yell at me for being so incredibly late, I would still love to hear from you!! So please, REIVEW!!!**

**Ja ne!**

**~Neko-chan~**


End file.
